Burter
|Date of death= December 24th, Age 762 |Race = |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (comrade) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} makes his debut in "Hidden Power", the 61st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on September 12, 1990. He makes his first manga appearance in "The Ginyu Force", the 272nd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on October 8, 1990. Burter's Japanese name Bāta is off from the word Butter, rearranged. He is called Butta (in Viz's manga) or Burta to reflect the name pun. Biography Burter is the tallest member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force. He is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or, Blue Hurricane in the manga), and fancies himself the fastest being in the universe next to Frieza. He once demonstrates this when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. Along with Jeice, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but Goku proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to the Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). He then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it. Later when the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader) are invited to King Kai's planet in Other World, he joins Jeice in using the Purple Spiral Flash against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of a threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential. He was once again defeated by Goku at the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force, he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. After Goku effortlessly defeats him along with all the rest of the Ginyu members, he is locked in a cell with his comrades. Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators amongst the slew of villains who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Burter, and Misokatsun appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power level During the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome. The video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas shows that his power level is 95,000, it is a combined power level of Burter and Jeice as Recoome is stated as having about the same power level and he appears in the game at 40,000. In the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, Burter's power level is at a maximum of 62,000. Special abilities *'Blue Comet Attack' – Also known as Purple Comet Hurricane, it is the combination of Burter's Blue Hurricane and Jeice's Red Magma. *'Blue Hurricane' – A technique used in Raging Blast which be can combined with Jeice's Red Magma to form the Blue Comet Attack. *'Crasher Cannon' *'Continuous Crasher Cannon' *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Burter fires two energy balls from the same hand. He also uses it in combination with Jeice to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. *'High Speed Rush' – A technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Purple Comet Attack' *'Purple Spiral Flash' *'Rapid Kick''' – A technique used in the video game Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Burter uses it during the Red Comet Attack (Jeice's team attack). *'Space Mach Attack' – A technique used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Speed Circle Blasts' – A technique used in the video game The Legend. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino (Dragon Ball Z), Masaya Onosaka (Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Alec Willows *FUNimation dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered and video games) Vic Mignogna (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2) *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda *Portuguese Dub: Ricardo Spínola Trivia *A fighter who resembles Burter appears on Grand Kai's planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". *Burter's armor is incorrectly colored white and brown, instead of black and brown, in Fusion Reborn. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Burter's defeat is very similar to Nappa's: Goku used the same attack to defeat them, the Kaio-ken Finish (both were easily overpowered by Goku and soundly beaten with a strong attack to the back), and both were shown mercy by Goku only to be ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains